A Little Late To Grow A Pair
"A Little Late To Grow A Pair" is the fifth episode of the fourth season of Banshee and, therefore, the thirty-fifth episode of the series overall. It aired on April 29, 2016. The episode was written by Liz Sagal and directed by Loni Peristere. Plot Dawson and Lucas scope out an S&M club in search of murder clues; Watts tests Calvin’s limits. Synopsis Newly released from the Banshee Sherriff’s Department, Lucas returns to the hunting cabin and he finds it in flames - Proctor’s work. Proctor tells Lucas to find Rebecca’s killer and “bring him to me.” After the Brotherhood’s failure to protect the drug processing facility from Carrie’s attack, Watts orders Calvin to kill Pony Joe in a gesture of apology. Proctor accepts Watts’ apology, and the two men broker a deal: Watts will get the drugs ready for the Cartel and Proctor will cut the Brotherhood into the deal. Looking over the police file on Proctor’s burned drug facility, Cruz notices a photograph of a footprint. On a hunch, Cruz goes to investigate Carrie’s property but runs into Job, who promptly sends her off. Lucas goes to visit Job and apologizes for giving up on trying to find him. Reminding Lucas that he also did nothing when Lucas was put away for 15 years, Job says, “You and me, we ain’t ever getting that time back. So what you really need to worry about is what’s happening in the here and now.” Job warns Lucas that Carrie is trying to finish Gordon’s war on Proctor by herself. With renewed determination to bring the serial killer to justice, Brock calls a press conference. On broadcast TV, he speaks directly to the killer and says he will not rest until the perpetrator of these crimes is behind bars. Declan - the serial killer - watches from his home. Lucas learns that a 6-year-old Kinaho boy named Tocho witnessed someone drag the latest victim’s body into the woods. Lucas gains the little boy’s trust and has Tocho draw a picture of the person he saw. It’s a horned man. Dawson’s and Lucas’ respective investigations lead them to Threshold nightclub—a fetish club filled with people who surgically modify their bodies. They get the name of the back-alley doctor who’s done most of the body modification procedures on club members: Dr. David Quick. Dawson and Lucas agree to partner up in their investigation. Declan seeks out one of his acolytes, Gail, and tells her that he has a special honor to bestow upon her. At his welcome home party, Watts announces that he plans to broker business deals to make profits for the Brotherhood. Feeling that Watts is selling out the values of the Brotherhood, Calvin kills Watts with an ice pick. Cast Starring * Antony Starr as Lucas Hood * Ivana Milicevic as Carrie Hopewell * Ulrich Thomsen as Kai Proctor * Frankie Faison as Sugar Bates * Hoon Lee as Job * Matt Servitto as Deputy Brock Lotus * Ryann Shane as Deva Hopewell (credit only) * Lili Simmons as Rebecca Bowman * Matthew Rauch as Clay Burton * Tom Pelphrey as Deputy Kurt Bunker * Chris Coy as Calvin Bunker Guest starring *''Eliza Dushku'' as Special Agent Veronica Dawson *''Frederick Weller'' as Declan Bode *''Chance Kelly'' as Randall Watts *''Ana Ayora'' as Nina Cruz *''Erik King'' as Dr. Tim Hubbard *''Trieste Kelly Dunn'' as Deputy Siobhan Kelly (archive footage) *''Casey LaBow'' as Maggie Bunker *''Rob Sedgwick'' as Hightower Co-starring *''Tiffany Williams'' as Gail Wescott *''Samantha Worthen'' as Miriam Bowman *''Steve Coulter'' as Elijah Bowman *''John Shepard'' as Felix *''Corey Rieger'' as Pony Joe *''Cathy O'Dell'' as Helen Vicks *''Lauren Mae Shafer'' as Tammy Francis *''Robert Oppel'' as Dom 'Bennett Vesprini as Tocho *''Nancy Wetzel'' as a Amish Woman *''Jesse Harrison'' as a Amish Man *''David Wald'' as a Body Mod *''Alistair Whitton'' as a Body Mod *''Jan-David Soutar'' as a Body Mod *''Lauren Mary Kim'' as a Body Mod *''Garry Tad Griffith'' as a Amish Horse Whisperer *''Thomas Bentley'' as a Amish Horse Whisperer Cast Notes *10 of 11 cast members for the fourth season appear in this episode. *Starring cast member Ryann Shane (Deva Hopewell) are credited and do not appear. Trivia Video References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4